


Runner's High

by thisbeautifulfeeling



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, stay tuned, thats all i got for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbeautifulfeeling/pseuds/thisbeautifulfeeling
Summary: has the world always been like this?a false utopia?full of people telling you nothing but lies?i don't remember anything before all of this happened.all of this chaos.all of the deaths.but there's not much anyone can do now but hope.nobody can go back and prevent what they did to us.but maybe..just maybe..we can change the future.so nobody else has to go through this.but what's the point?we'll just get caught.and we'll end up like them.the ones who tried to take them down.the ones who tried to leave.the ones who didn't make it.the ones who probably wish they were dead now.they can't be saved but we can save ourselves.by running.running away is the only way to get out of this hell.that is if they don't catch you before you reach the fence.because once you get out, nobody can touch you.but everything after that is the unknown, and you can't come back.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this book is also uploaded on wattpad under @thisbeautifulfeeling

has the world always been like this?

a false utopia?

full of people telling you nothing but lies? 

i don't remember anything before all of this happened.

all of this chaos.

all of the deaths.

but there's not much anyone can do now but hope.

nobody can go back and prevent what they did to us.

but maybe..

just maybe..

we can change the future.

so nobody else has to go through this.

but what's the point?

we'll just get caught.

and we'll end up like them.

the ones who tried to take them down.

the ones who tried to leave.

the ones who didn't make it.

the ones who probably wish they were dead now.

they can't be saved but we can save ourselves.

by running.  
running away is the only way to get out of this hell.

that is if they don't catch you before you reach the fence.

because once you get out, nobody can touch you.

but everything after that is the unknown, and you can't come back.


	2. 01

"Ten stop!" Taemin hissed, slapping the ripe apple out of a grinning Ten's hand. "You know you don't have the money for that and you're not stealing it. You're gonna get caught and when you do, I'm not helping you."  
Ten smiled up at a frustrated Taemin before speaking. "Listen, you know I'm good at this. Have I ever gotten caught?" Ten asked rhetorically. Taemin didn't seem to get it and started to responded but he barley got his mouth open before Ten interrupted and answered his own question.  
"No Tae. No I have not." Ten smirked, proud of the point he had seemed to had made. "So therefore, stop slapping my dinner." He concluded.  
"An apple for dinner? You really are broke." Taemin ridiculed, scoffing.  
"We. We are broke." Ten corrected him. He picked up the apple that was previously knocked out of his hand and inspected it for damage before discreetly slipping it into a pocket in his back. It was an outside market so he wasn't that worried about being caught.  
Taemin scoffed once more. "Actually, last time I checked, you were the one living in a rundown apartment with no money because the community kicked you out and refuses to give you a job. You shouldn't even be here right now!"  
Ten made a pained sound and placed his hand against his chest, acting as if Taemin's harsh comment hurt him.  
"Wow Tae, that one really hurt." He said, wiping a fake tear before going back to normal and continuing. "I really don't care I don't get paid or don't have a job, I make it just fine. and as for my apartment...." Ten paused and tried to think of an adjective to describe his apartment. "Cozy. My apartment is cozy. Now if you will excuse me." Ten said as he picked up a small bag of chips and smoothly slid them into his bag. "I have places to be."  
"You literally have no other friends to hang out with." Taemin called after Ten started walking away.  
"You don't know that." He called out. That was actually a lie, Ten really doesn't have any other friends.  
The two boys waved at each other, bidding farewell. Honestly, Ten didn't really have anywhere to be, but he could find something to do. Looking around the food stalls, he tried to find something else he could take so he could have a proper dinner. Which he never really did, but he always tried his best. It usually consisted of small items of food he was able to easily sneak away.  
Today, the stalls were unusually crowded, so he wasn't sure how it was going to go. The usual stall he gets rice from seemed to be empty aside from the seller and a rather tall, lanky boy browsing around. He wore black from head to toe. Ten guessed he wasn't really looking to be noticed, he didn't attempt to interact with him and just continued with what he intended to do. As he walked up he noticed the boys face more.  
Ten wasn't one to fawn over how someone looked, but now was an exception. He couldn't see anything from his nose down due to the mask that was concealing it, but he could see his eyes. Those sharp, piercing eyes. A streak of red was leaking out from the hat he was wearing. But it wasn't blood, it was hair.  
Red hair wasn't something you usually see around here, the occasional blue but even then it was subtle. Red is so rare Ten has never actually seen it himself. People never dyed their hair in fear of being singled out and taken away. It was just an unspoken rule that everyone seemed to follow.  
Their eyes met for a split second but Ten looked away. Adrenaline rushed through his body. But not the kind that he gets whenever he steals, but something different. Something he has never felt before. He feels high. Rubbing his eyes, Ten tried to focus on the task at hand. His hunger.  
The seller didn't seem to be paying them much attention now since he was chatting with some woman that wondered up while Ten was looking at the mysterious male. Taking the opportunity, Ten silently and quickly slipped two small bags of rice into his pocket before taking off in the direction he came.  
The adrenaline still flowing through his body made everything feel numb, he could feel a pair of eyes burning into his back.


	3. 02

"Finally!" An exasperated Ten said as he plopped down on his well used couch. He didn't actually live in an apartment per say. Well yes, it was in an apartment building, but technically he was the only one living there so he just claimed all of the rooms as his own, even if there were only five rooms in it and he only used one. He didn't like just calling it an apartment. Calling it a house seemed more fitting. So every time Taemin would call it an apartment, Ten would bite his tongue because he doesn't want Taemin knowing how sentimental he was, or correct him. He usually bites his tongue.  
Calling it a home made it feel more special. It made it feel more like home to Ten.   
Sighing, Ten reached into the bag that lay by his feet and pulled out the apple from earlier and examined it. It was a little bruised up since Ten had managed to drop his bag about five times on his way back home.   
He wasn't able to get much today because he felt the need to leave after his interaction with the red haired boy. Obviously, the two bags of rice would only last him for the night since they were small, he couldn't risk stealing bigger bags. He wasn't that good yet.   
Ten reluctantly got up from his couch so he could make something to eat. Despite his small stature, he ate a lot, and he knew he was going to go to bed hungry, but anything was better than nothing. He placed his apple on the kitchen counter to eat in the morning and turned on the stove to cook his rice. Whenever Ten had first found this place the power still worked, but he made sure only to use it when only when needed. A lot of the building out in the Ditch had power, but he was still careful. He was sure they'd be able to trace the power usage to where he lived and find him.  
A good 30 minutes later, Ten was shoveling rice into his mouth. It obviously wasn't the best thing in the world but to Ten it was delicious. He's been living off of rice for so long, he's learned to love it even if it doesn't have any kind of seasoning, which would be off putting to others, but Ten could devour it in a heartbeat.   
After he was finished, he put the pot, bowl, and spoon in the sink. He would wash it later when he wasn't as tired. He did a short, revised version of his nightly routine and dropped into bed. He pulled the covers up over his cold body and thought back to events that had taken place earlier.  
He couldn't help but think about the boy from earlier. It was the red that threw Ten off though. There's no way a red-haired boy was living in the Community. He could have been from the Ditch. But the Ditch was a big place, a big place with many different places to hide. Even if Ten wanted to search for him, chances are he'd never find him.   
The community itself was huge, but the Ditch was even bigger. Whenever they took over and formed the Community, they close off a huge portion of the city and left it to rot. It used to be such a beautiful place. That's what Ten remembers the most. He remembers the lights.  
Oh, the lights. The lights were so beautiful at night. Even though the city was always crowded, Ten still found it all absolutely stunning. But now that was gone. The glimmering lights that the city always put out at night was his absolute favorite. He would do anything to see them one last time.  
Letting out a pained sigh, Ten drifted off into a restless sleep.   
-  
"What are you doing back here Ten?" Taemin incredulously asked. "I swear you're taking too many risks. You aren't even covering your face!"  
Ten sighed and looked up at a bewildered Taemin. He knew he meant good, he was just concerned and didn't want Ten to get caught.   
"Listen. Taemin. My dear, dear, friend. My only friend in the entire universe. Shut up." Ten said, patting the taller male's shoulder and walking away.   
"I'm just scared dude." He explained, voice slightly dropping. Guilt rushed through Ten's body for telling him to shut up, but it quickly went away because he realized who exactly he was talking to. He turned around and grabbed Taemin's shoulders.  
"Taemin. Listen to me. They aren't even looking for me. You know that. They think I'm dead and they probably forgot I even existed. It's going to be okay." Ten reassured.   
"Yeah you're right. Sorry. I just don't want to loose you." Taemin apologized.  
"Loose me? Yeah right. Sorry bud, you're gonna be stuck with me for a while." The younger male bellowed. Taemin rushed to shut his friend up before he drew too much attention to themselves.   
"C'mon, let me treat you to a meal today, we haven't done that in a while." Taemin suggest, throwing an arm over Ten's small frame and dragging him down the street. Ten couldn't find it in himself to protest, to he simply complied with a nod of his head. A proper meal was a rarity to Ten, so who was he to decline.   
-  
After a couple minutes of walking with occasional chit chat, they stopped in front of a small restaurant. It was kind of hidden, which Ten figured was why Taemin picked it. From what Ten could see, the entire building was a dark reddish black color. It kind of freaked him out a little bit, but he trusted Taemin's judgment. But something felt, off. He couldn't describe it, but if he tried he would just say that either something really bad was fixing to happen, or something really good was fixing to happen, and he was hoping for the latter.   
Taemin walked over to the door and held it open, waiting for Ten to walk through. Although his mind was plagued with doubts, Ten trusted Taemin and stepped through the door frame. As soon as he stepped in, all of his worries washed away. It was just like a normal restaurant. He couldn't currently see another entrance, but he had just figured they came in through the back entrance.   
People were occupying almost all of the tables, which for some reason started to make Ten's gut twist. It still wasn't right. He knew Taemin better than he knew himself, why would he carry him to such a populated place. He glanced back at Taemin who wore a small, gentle smile on his face. The face he's know ever since he was little. The one face he could trust. He knew he could, but why did he feel like a puppy ready to tuck it's tail and run through the door and back to his home.   
He breathed in and let out a shaky breath. He could do this, nothing was wrong. Turning back around, he spotted an empty table. Grabbing Taemin's arm with shaking hands, he pulled him with him.   
Soon enough they had gotten seated were able to order drinks and food.   
"The food will probably take a bit. This place usually isn't this busy." Taemin said with a frown. Ten was still wary. Even though it's obvious he had been here before and knew it, he still didn't feel safe.   
"It's okay! I've got nowhere to be anyways." Ten said with a nervous voice. If Taemin noticed, he didn't comment on it and instead took a sip of his water. Taemin continued to keep the conversation going and before he knew it, their food had arrived, but then people started leaving. Not at a normal pace though, it all seemed, coordinated. It Ten hasn't of been so paranoid, he wouldn't have taken a second glance at the people leaving, but right now, alarms were going off in his head.  
He knew it wasn't right. He knows he needs to run. But what if he's wrong and he was just thrown off by the exterior of the building. Ten looked around for any exits when he realized something. There were no windows. No windows and no other exit like he had previously thought. He glanced at Taemin for half a second and when he saw his face, he knew what to do. Taemin looked... guilty. At this point everybody was out of the "restaurant" and Ten was slowly becoming more and more scared.   
He stood up ready to run when Taemin stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked deep into his eyes as if he was trying to explain everything he knew with one look. Tears started to build up in Taemin's eyes and he only managed to choke out three words before the tears started to cascade down his face.   
"I'm so sorry."

Then Ten ran.


End file.
